world_of_xernadizafandomcom-20200213-history
Alcenion Origin
Alcenion Origin grew up alone as a peasent in the forests of the ancient Kingdom of Vohhydstar. Upon turning the age of seventeen he found a deep, old cave in a forbidden section of the woods and wandered in with his sword. There, he found a large crystal being from another world. This being was dieing, and was afraid for the babies it was carrying. In it's fear it lashed out with a strange energy at Alcenion, collapsing the cave around them - Alcenion jabbed his sword into the beast just as it lashed out. Many days later, he awoke, feeling a strange sensation in his body. His sword was stuck in the now dead beast, and he could not get it out. So he left it, and he never went back to that forbidden forest during his time in the Kingdom of Vohhydstar. Upon his return, the fellow people of his kingdom began to notice how he acted was strange and unusual. Nobody ever knew where he had vanished to, they just assumed he was off exploring in the woods, which people did quite a lot. Villagers and other Peasents said that in the night they could see strange lights from the small hut he lived in. The Kingdom's leaders began to hear these rumors and brought him before the than king of Vohhydstar to explain himself. But Alcenion did not explain. Rather, he lashed out with an energy, the same of that as the beast that struck him, and murdered the King in his chair. Alcenion escaped the palace, being pursued by hundreds to thousands of men through the forests for days. But he outsmarted the lot of them. He made them follow him deeper and deeper into the woods, and that army of men never returned to the Kingdom's territory. But Alcenion did. Thirteen years after what happened with the King being murdered, Alcenion returned to the territory of Vohhydstar, glowing in some sort of weird power. He was very young at this time and was still learning to control it, but even so, no amount of soldiers guarding the door steps to the Kingdom was a match for him. He overthrew the entire Kingdom of Vohhydstar, leaving the territory in ruins. After which, he freed all other peasants and slaves like he himself had been, and brought in a large faction of tribes he had met on his journeys to serve as protection for the Kingdom as it grew again to power. After many more years, the rise of Alcenion was forgotton and all that was known was he was the king, gifted in an incredibly powerful energy. This energy, one of the first of many different types to come, was called Defile, after the fact that it could stop any spear, break any metal and shatter any wood. After almost a hundred years, Alcenion had become very good in his energy. He took down hundreds of tribes and factions opposing the Kingdom of Vohhydstar, expanding it's territory so much that it became that of a power in the place where it existed, the ancient forest of Vohhyd. But one day, another creature like the one from before came. Except it was not alone. Hundreds of them, it is said, poured from the sky like meteors in a red shower of flames. Alcenion himself was no match for the humongous storm, and so, he performed an ultimate spell using his energy that destroyed the entire invading fleet of enemies, along with himself. The blast from this spell made elements mix and rearrange in the air, creating a new type of magic that filled worlds and was infinte rather then finite. The Kingdom of Vohhydstar was in ruins until its new leader, by the name of Boriklass, took control. After many generations, the Kingdom turned into an Empire. Almost a thousand generations later, Alcenion Origin showed up in the forests of the Kingdom of Haven, with no type of energy or magic at his disposal, for he had lost it in the great battle so long ago. He became the Royal Archive and the Minister of the State of Haven, and a good friend to King Rome and Queen Keira. Later on during his time he rediscovered a small bit of his powers, but only in its magical form. This power created a form of blood red, blazing enery that could be seen rising up like mist around him. After a long time of serving the Kingdom of Haven, Alcenion Origin retired, and vanished somewhere off in the world. During his travels he managed to find himself a rift in time, where he returned to his home, the now Empire of Vohhydstar. There he fought many enemies, for now the forest of Vohhyd was at war, many Empires fighting for total control of the forest. Alcenion joined his homeland in its battle, during this regaining the defile magic he had once lost. With his full power back, Alcenion finally learned to fully control it. It is said that when he walked, the ground shook under his feet. When he spoke, people could not help but tremble in fear. No bullet nor spear could pierce him, no sword nor dagger could strike him. He walked through the walls of other Empires, leaving shattered bone and burning land in his trail. After a thousand years of war, he returned through a time rift by accident to the world called Earth. Alcenions power has now changed from a blazing red to an eerie mix of purple, black and red mix, creating a sense of darkness around him. His eyes are swirling vortexes of black energy that hurt people when they look at him directly. After vanishing from the Kingdom of Haven for a very long period of time, the original Royal Archive of Haven, Alcenion Origin, returns to the Kingdom. Cutting off Isaiah Avaricia and Atazoth as they approached home after a successful battle between Haven and a place called Vandreshi, Alcenion fights the two of them and defeats them both, murdering them, but suffering heavy trauma. Badly Injured, Alcenion Origin, now with new, experimental powers, approaches the Kingdom of Haven, Determined to do.. something. Nobody has any idea where he has been, and his new power is extremely volatile. Later on in his final stay in Haven, Alcenion went mad with power due to who knows what. Blowing up the countryside and several houses, some of the citizens who he had hurt vowed to get revenge. In a duel nearby the Palace, Leon, a great marksman who stays in Haven, and Hannah Bluefeather had a duel against Alcenion, eventually ending in his death. Category:Character Profiles Category:Chronicles and Stories